


Birthday Surprise

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You come home after work to find your boyfriend, Victor, making a surprise for you.





	Birthday Surprise

The sweet scent of baked cake met you when you unlocked the door to your apartment. Knitting your eyebrows, you skimmed the hallway as worry snaked through you. What was going on here? You hadn’t baked anything yesterday or this morning, so there was no reason for the air to be filled with this delicious chocolate scent. As you slipped out of your high heels, a sudden scramble from the kitchen made you jump and your chest tightened. Deep inside, you knew there was only one person it could be, but he couldn’t be here now, right? Or more correctly, he wasn’t supposed to be here and one important thing you knew about Victor, was that he never where anywhere except for where he was supposed to be. He was very thorough on that regard. 

You shrugged off your coat and tiptoed through the narrow hallway in your black skirt and white blouse, moving as silently as Victor taught you until you reached the door vault leading to the kitchen. Peeking past the door frame, you discovered your boyfriend at the kitchen counter, in a rather unusual situation for the notorious hitman. Suppressing a giggle, you watched as Victor concentrated on decorating a chocolate cake with frosting with a deep frown on his hairless eyebrows. The sleeves on his shirt were rolled up over his forearms and a few buttons were open at the collar, exposing his pale chest. He looked rather messy and to be honest, rather sexy with his flour stained shirt and his tongue that flicked in the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on spreading the frosting with a spatula in precis precision. 

Suddenly, Victor paused his movements and lifted his head to meet your sparkling eyes. His face went blank as his dark orbs studied your form in the doorway. 

“What are you doing here?” Victor straightened his posture and looked at the watch on his arm with a frown, then back at you. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Jeez, thanks Victor. I’m feeling highly appreciated right now.” You rolled your eyes and sighed as you approached him. 

“You finish work in an hour, and you’re supposed to be here in one hour and twenty minutes,” he proclaimed as he took another peek at his watch. “Correction, One hour and nineteen minutes.” 

Shaking your head, you sighed anew and leaned against the counter with folded arms. “My boss were kind enough to let me go early, since it’s my birthday. Not everyone can follow your schedule, love.” You fiddled with the open collar on his shirt and looked up into his brown orbs. “Correction, NO ONE can follow your schedule, Victor,” you finished with a smirk, but he ignored your mocking and returned his attention to the cake. 

“My birthday surprise is ruined,” Victor grumped with a angry glare at the chocolate cake. 

You rolled your eyes again, so typical of him to exaggerate everything. “No, Victor. Believe me, coming home to find you in my kitchen, baking, was in itself, a very big surprise.” 

“But that wasn’t supposed to be the surprise, the cake was,” he stated shortly, still looking at the cake like he wanted to murder it. 

“And it is,” you promised and lifted your hand to cup his face. “Now, how about we sit down and eat it?” 

Victor just glared at you. Why did you fail to see the importance in this? He pulled his face away from your hand with a huff and your arm dropped to your side.

“No, I didn’t even have time to set the table nicely, because you were supposed to be here in” he paused to look down on his watch again “one hour and fifteen minutes.” 

“Fine,” you sighed, “then I’ll have a taste.” You ran your index finger over the frosting, gathered a small amount on your fingertip and put it into your mouth. Closing your eyes, you started sucking off the sweet sugar frosting with a satisfied moan. 

Victor stared hypnotized as you sucked on your finger, his mood quickly changing from grumpy to aroused and he felt his cock twitch excitedly as desire took a hold of him. 

Your eyes snapped open and you squealed in surprise when you felt Victor’s hand around your wrist. Heat pooled in you when Victor’s dilated orbs drilled into you, a dark fire burning in his brown eyes and your knees turned into water as your flesh tingled with desire. Victor growled and grabbed your hips, roughly lifting you up on the counter and you smirked as you wrapped your legs around his hips to pull him closer to you.

“I like this surprise way more than the cake,” you purred and looped your arms around his neck to nibble on his earlobe. Victor groaned throatily and hiked your skirt up over your hip, then roughly raking his fingers over the soft flesh on your thighs. 

“What’s wrong with the fucking cake?” he growled as he found the hem of your panties and you squeezed your legs tighter around his waist so you could lift your butt off the counter. 

“Nothing, Vic. I love it, but I love fucking you more,” you whispered and let your legs drop so he could pull down your panties. Victor froze for a moment, his dark orbs blazed with hunger as he stared at you and your heart nearly stopped from the intensity of his gaze. Another growl came deep within Victor’s chest and he quickly pulled your panties of your feet before unzipping his pants and pulling his swollen cock out. A smirk played on your mouth and you chewed on your bottom lip as you grabbed his belt, pulling him closer to you again. He grabbed your ass and lifted you up as his throbbing length pushed inside you. 

“Ohhh..yes, Victor!” you gasped and wrapped your legs around his waist as he started fucking you with vigor, his fingers digging into your flesh as he thrusted fast and hard. Grabbing his neck, you pulled down his head and crashed your lips against his, your muffled moans mingling as you kissed passionately. Victor snapped his hips, slamming into you harder and you released his lips to cry out in pleasure. He caught your lips again just as another pleasured scream left you and he chuckled against your mouth before biting down on your lower lip. Victor groaned and pulled away to press his forehead against yours. One of his hands cupped the back of your head, while the other squeezed your hip tightly as his pace quickened and you stared into each other’s eyes as he pounded deeper inside of you. 

Pleasure pooled in the pit of your stomach and heat consumed every part of your body. “Oh God, Victor, I’m gonna cum,” you moaned and clenched around him when your orgasm washed over you, your gaze still locked with his as your body tremored. 

“Fuck, babe…” Victor’s breath hitched as he plunged deeper into you when he felt you tightening around him and he kept staring into your eyes as he spent himself inside your throbbing warmth. He slowed down his pace as he thrusted through your orgasm and caught your lips once more while cupping your face in his large palms. 

“Wow, Victor…like I said, I like fucking you more,” you laughed breathlessly as his lips left yours. 

Victor chuckled and lifted you of the counter with your legs around his waist and a wicked glare in his eyes, “How about a second round before dessert?” 

You rose an eyebrow and smirked as you leaned into his ear, “Sounds delicious, Vic,” you whispered and he growled before carrying you to the bedroom in haste.


End file.
